To Get There
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A little ficcy I just wrote, wont say cause it's a mystery, but there is fluff inside if you're intrested! [One Shot]


I own no one, get it through your head! ..

==========

To see him there, sitting quietly on that bench, staring at nothing. His small body shivering under the roaring of that pouring rain, his brows knotted, focusing at the far away, endless sky. I do not know what it was that I felt when those tears began to trickle down that small, childishly rounded face, his small fists quickly rubbed them away, erasing them, as if refusing their existence, but I could tell, I could tell that he was sad, very sad.

The boy before me looked all much too small and frail, the dampness of that beautiful, short, silken black hair, and the sadness filling those wide brown eyes; those beautiful yet sad brown eyes, framed with such pitch-black eyelashes, giving his sad brown eyes such a sharp look. He just sits there, staring far, far away towards the nothingness, or so I thought.

He stood up, I see him shivering, and despite the still roaring rain he ventured out and away from the warmth and shelter of the home, he ventures away and towards the path he chose. I silently follow. He dose not see me, nor does he acknowledge my existence, standing right there next to him, but I know he can feel me, for whenever I try to touch him, he would stop and whirl around, his hair casting droplets of rain away and all around him, he'd turn around to see if someone was following, when he sees that no one is there, he's give a nervous glance before he hurries away again, towards his destination.

I silently follow again, and he obviously tries not to look around. We reach a small ally where he stops to shake off the rain from his now soaked clothes. Dressed in nothing but light male hakama I doubt he'd live this night through, but still his determination pushes me forth. I like this boy, despite his weak build, he's got a strong mind, he's such a strong believer as well.

Don't get me wrong, he is way much younger than I am, I'm practically as old as his grandmother or less, but still I like him. It's not that I care about this boy's welfare, but the fact that he's wandering out in the rain is what bothers me. What could it be that would drive him out of the home's warmth and comfort to let him waltz out into such weather? Where is he going and why?

Why aren't I effected by the weather as well? I look above me and the rain is practically falling on my face, yet still, I don't feel it, not a single droplet manages to touché me, as if, I'm not even there. I don't know this place, but it looks so familiar, so familiar. I shake my head and look back at the boy; he had stopped at a junction now, debating on which road to go through. I simply stand behind him.

The stands still, taking a slight turn around I can see his small figure walking right through mine. Am I a ghost? Or am I nothing but a mere shadowed figure? I can feel his breath against my chest, his eyes wander around for a minute, still not being able to see me. He quickly stares in shock and dashes away, running with all what his small legs allowed.

I quickly followed, running faster than I usually did. He stopped, taking a quick look around, and only then did I hear the sound of a man calling, calling and calling, calling the little boy's name. The boy dashed away again, his eyes glanced up and stared at the forever endless sky. What he is going for is beyond me, yet still I follow. I don't know why I care, but something about this little boy feels- it makes me feel- warm?

He stopped again, thus I stopped right behind him. His beautiful brown eyes wander about again before he swallowed and brushes rain away from his face. A moment passed and he just stood there, rain falling harder on his small body. Then he moved, his body shivering clearly now, he kept on moving, heading towards a staircase that was so long, that led so far away, it looked more as if it were leading towards the heavens.

He began to make his way up the stairs, step by step, his small feet walked, step by step, all so slowly, all so hesitantly, almost as if he knew what was up there, almost as if he knew that- something or someone was there, at the mere top, waiting for him. Slipping, the boy fell on the steps, injuring his chin and lips, tears trickled down his small chin, mixing with the still pouring rain, but he glared at his injured lips and looked up at the top of the stairs, he had just begun climbing and obviously, he weren't going to step back now.

I still stood there, watching him, my body slowly began to shake as well, not from the cold breeze that ruffled our clothes, but from the cruelty of this scene. A mere boy, no older than ten years, pushing himself to the limit to reach the top of a staircase for no obvious reason! Is there no one looking for him? Does he not have a family? Is he alone? Is he- like me?

A victim of war?

No matter how hard the rain falls, and no matter how many times he slips and falls, injuring his face, hands and knees, he keeps on going up. Why? Is something I so wanted to ask him, to cry it in his face. Why are you doing this? Why can't you just sit back where it's nice and dry and wait till the rain stops? But then the look in his eyes told me something, something that- for the life of me, I didn't understand.

His eyes glare, burning with determination brown eyes. The stared at me, or so I thought, they stared, as if he were looking right at my soul, as if he could see me; he was telling me, yelling, that I shall not stand in his path for he had vowed to reach the top, for he was on a quest he must accomplish, that he can not wait! He must reach the top now of he will lose it for good…

To lose what? I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't find my voice…

He pushed his shaky little legs up again and started to glare up at the top, he had reached half way now, he had almost made it across, he will not stop now that he had reached so far. He smiled, a small smile, soon he will get there, he will find what he is looking for, it will finally be over. He sped up, slipping many more times, but getting injured less.

Now it were about fifteen feet away, I could see his smile widen into a grin. Ten feet, his grin widened a little more. Fife feet, four, three, two… and he's finally there; standing with a smile practically splitting his face, staring happily at the nothingness before him. Or so I thought. Looking about the crown of his victory, only now did I understand why he had com here.

A Shinto. Nothing more than a Shinto, standing tall and proud at the top of a lonely Cliffside, looking almost like a door leading towards the never ending sky. There was nothing on the other side of the Shinto, nothing but the cliff itself and the sky, a void of nothingness. But the boy still smiled, a smile much too eager, a smile that told just how much he was happy to have finally gotten this far.

He stepped closer, now standing a single foot away from the two pillars of wood, he smiled up and fixed his brown eyes on the giant kanji that was written above; the ropes that were huge, braded elegantly and hung under the portrait of Kanji gave it the usual holy appearance. He stepped closer, it amazed me of how much the boy looked pleased with himself.

"Finally… the door to freedom!" he finally spoke, his voice much too soft and frail for a boy.

I watched him slowly and carefully reach out a hand, as if reaching for an unseen door. But for I could even gasp, a bright shockwave of light boomed before us, sending the boy skidding a few feet back. Staring in shock I looked at the Shinto, a ripple-like motion was obviously moving between the two pillars. I stared again and saw the boy feet about his hurt hand.

"Why? Why wouldn't you let me out side? I want to see the outside world!" he cried, almost as if arguing with the Shinto, "Do you hear me?" he cried in frustration, picked up a small pebble and threw it at the ripple, causing the ripple to widen.

I stood there. That was no ordinary Shinto, the ripple was some sort of teleportation spot.

"I don't want to stay in the colony," I heard him mumble, stifling a sob, "I wan to see the outside world! I don't want to stay here in the colony for the rest of my life!" he sniffled and began to sob, rubbing his fists at his eyes.

I stepped closer and tried to speak, but my voice still made no effect.

But then he blinked and turned around, his brown eyes widened and he rubbed at them a few more times.

I blinked, why was he looking at me like that?

"Nee-chan?" he spoke, almost in disbelief.

"Nani?" my voice whispered, and a strange feeling of dryness made me squeeze my eye shut, swallowing.

"Nee-chan?" the voice came again, but a slight change in volume gave it a strange tone of- familiar-ness, "Nee-chan, what are you doing here? Trying to catch your death of cold?" a soft touch on my cheek and the warmth of that cloth that wrapped about my shoulders felt all so nice.

"Un… Mito?" I blinked, sleep seeming out of my body. '_It- was a dream?_'

"Ne, Nee-chan, what are you doing here?" he gently spoke, that sweet, friendly tone of his never failed to make me twitch the tiniest smile.

"Nothing." I scratched my head and sat upright, now realizing that I was resting to the doorframe the whole time, "Um, where are we?"

"Hn? Don't you remember? We stopped here about three hours ago to get some rest." He brushed a red bang of hair from my face and smiled, "Well anyway, it's supper time, hurry before it gets cold." He chirped and I felt him kiss my head before he left.

I just sat there, staring at him as he left. Sometimes I really wonder, does Mito really consider me as a sister? The way he treats me is much too- passionate; either that or he's much too nice. I envy the girl who'd get stuck with him though, he'll spoil her to death. A small smile tugged at my lips and I shook my head. I stared away and back to the outside, staring outside the porch on which where I sat during my sleep. I looked up and away, towards the door that linked heaven and earth.

Towards that door…

'_I didn't even get the boy's name…_'

'_If he's for real, maybe I'll meet him one day?_'

'_Yes, I'm sure we'll meet. I can feel it._'

--END--

A/N: So? More fluff, sorry if it's a little one side-story though, I wanted it to be a little mysterious at first but then again- I don't like mystery much, so Meh


End file.
